Teruo
"The only way to deal with an unfree world is to become so absolutely free, that your very existence is an act of rebellion" - Albert Camus Character Outline Teruo (辉雄) is a spy, who is affiliated with the D-Agency. A man full of joie de vivre and awareness of his surroundings. He has a brightly shining, cheerful personality and an attentive, ever-observing eye, but is known to be a living enigma. An individualist at first, in pursuit of self-fulfillment and challenger of himself and traditions and norms. Appearance: Standing tall as the second tallest of the D-Agency's graduates and statuesque with olive skin tone, bright jade-green eyes and - his most prominent feature - fluffy hair, Teruo finds his physical appearance to give away his foreign heritage. He wears well-tailored suits and colorful ties with fancy tying; his yellow one being his most preferred tie. Very young in age, he is often estimated to be older by appearance and behavior. Personality: * Alignment System: Chaotic Neutral * MBTI-Type: ENFP "The Campaigner" Passionate, social and confident along an insatiable thirst for challenges. His charmingly lighthearted approach on life makes his presence comforting to those around him. While known to easily nod off when bored, he is also a playful tease who genuinely enjoys every fleeting moment and sees the greatest value of oneself in one’s own life and intellect. With his confidence comes the avidity to push himself beyond his mental and physical limits, as he gains an incomparable pleasure from the feeling of being pushed to the point where he is stripped of all but his sheer will and tenacity to go beyond his limits. “Defiance." He holds a deeply entrenched disgust for the illusion of superiority induced by mere titles and thus finds a rather sadistic pleasure in painfully stripping such individuals of their delusion. While he is unswervingly patient and calculating, his tenacity makes him frightening'' when truly angered. Nevertheless, he regards those who realize their life’s value with great respect. Background Story: '''Childhood in Greece' Born out of wedlock in the city Chania on the island of Crete in Greece, to the Greek lawyer and travelling artist Anatolios Eleftheriakis and the Japanese prospective scientist Youko 洋子 Mizushima 水島. Loukianos spend a prosperous childhood on the island where he became known as the town's cheerful flower boy, who would collect and gift sea daffodils to visitors. Teenage years in France When the tension in Greece did not subside within the years before the establishment of the Second Hellenic Republic in 1924, his family decided to start a new life in Marseille and later Paris, France, seeking refuge and financial as well as social stability. In France he and his father's names were changed to their French equivalents Lucién and Anatolé, however, social equality was hardly achieved without constraints for a foreign, multi-ethical family as they were. Nonetheless Anatolé's standing and experience during the first World War allowed him to to join the French Military, quickly climbing ranks into the French Air Force, expecting no less of his son later on. During his years in school Lucién engaged in learning martial arts alongside his mother Youko as well as passionately in dance in his free time, ranging from various classical dances to ballet. Nonetheless he developed a particular interest in his mother's vast knowledge on neuroscience, the human psyche and body. Due to his father's high standing in the Military he was granted the opportunity to learn a particular form of Ju Jitsu as taught by Bernard Pariset whose special technique will later be known as Atemi or Pariset Ju-Jitsu. Bernard Pariset taught young soldiers of the old martial art techniques as well as Anatolé and Lucién himself. The Military At the urging of his father, who wished for his son to join a new division using falcons for their missions, Lucién joined the military after graduating school in Paris, only to defy and rebel against the set standards and suppression which clashed with his values. Quick to be ostracized for dishonoring the military values and his comrade's dislike of Lucién's unconventional and tradition-challenging personality, he was labelled as deviant in his behavior and 'shown his place' through the means of physical and mental abuse. On the evening of his 19th birthday the assault would turn into acts of violent sexual abuse. Three of his superiors assault him in an attempt to break him and establish their superiority. Surviving the assault it became the incident leading Lucién to renounce his position and leave the military for good without graduating. This incident marking the spark in his life leading to his key aspects of his personality. A New Path Lucién instead pursued an educational path and graduated university with a degree in Psychology and Political Science while personalizing his martial arts adding pressure points knockout techniques based on Kyūsho Jitsu to his skill set. The major change in mentality and suppressing behavior of his father with the rising tension throughout the 1930's soon led to the final breaking of the family in dispute and Lucién left France with his mother to return to her parent's home in Japan. Believing that the only thing one should take from the past is the personal growth from the experiences that were made, he lives his life in the moments of his very breaths rather than the past. D Agency be completed He approached the D-Agency during a certain turning point in his life in pursuit of a life apart from the boundaries set by society. Stats Ability Martial Arts: Teruo uses a quick, effortless and efficient personalized (weaponless) fighting style: a mix of Ju Jitsu combined with the use of pressure points. * (now known as) Atemi Ju-Jitsu (当て身柔術), also called Pariset Ju-Jitsu. "Atemi Ju-Jitsu puts emphasis on body positioning (tai sabaki) and unbalancing techniques (kuzushi) to break the opponent's balance. The use of atemi is particularly important in this system both as a mean to create off-balance and strike vital points to neutralize the opponent, before preparing the transition to other techniques such as locks, twists, throws, pins, and chokes/strangulations." "The term atemi (当て身) designates blows or strikes to the body, as opposed to twisting of joints, strangleholds, holding techniques and throws." * Pressure Points Knockout based on Kyūsho Jitsu Skill: * Behavioral Analytic/People Skills: While seeming contradictory at first, his willingness to allow himself to feel emotions strongly allows him to build relations of trust and use these effectively. * Swimming in the harshest conditions - as a lover of the oceans and challenges, the ocean in its unpredictable, dangerous conditions, is both his haven and place to clear his mind, as well as source of challenge and strengthening. * Harbors knowledge on how to train falcons for various purposes and uses his own pygmy falcon companion for specific missions. Language: He is fluent in speaking and reading English, Japanese, Greek and French, and has sufficient understanding of a few romance languages Trivia * Teruo is naturally ambidextrous. * Loves dancing with a passion! If music plays, he will dance. * Not shying away from physical contact - As he gives social norms and labels no meaning, he enjoys openly showing his genuine affection with little gestures, touches and physical contact. * Has been nicknamed "tall fluffy-haired puppy" by his fellow spies. * His Greek name Loukianos (Λουκιανος) and French equivalent Lucién mean "light" or "shining". * His last name Eleftheriakis (Ελευθεριάκης) consist of the Greek word ελευθερία meaning "freedom", and the ending ''-akis (-άκης), indicating his family's lineage on Crete, thus ''"of Crete" or "of Cretan descend". * Teruo received his falcon in France and named her Pidge. While he is aware that she serves a purpose and functions as a tool, he shares a close bond with her which he is likely to deny, but not underact. * Non-smoker by choice (unless situations require it) * Major sweet-tooth * Plays the acoustic guitar needs spare plectra Category:D-Agency Category:D-Squad Category:Character